The Request For Comments (RFC) 3264, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes the offer-answer model by which two entities can make use of the Session Description Protocol (SDP) to arrive at a common view of a multimedia session between them. In an Internet Protocol (IP) communications system such as the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) communications, this offer-answer model must be adhered to when changing the destination of a routed call while maintaining media end-to-end without switched processing or terminating and resending the media at any time during the call to conserve wire and processing bandwidth. Many current network switches reuse the originally sent media parameters, which may no longer be valid on the connection or may not provide the best bandwidth solution. This can have drawbacks not only in different types of call forking applications, but also with call progress tones applications. RFC 3725, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses some call flows that use an invite with no SDP.